The present invention relates to a facade wall with a loadbearing skeleton of vertical posts and cross members inserted between the posts and connected at right angles thereto which together form skeleton panels, provided with a seal, for receiving one plate element each, the post profile consisting in cross-section of a room-side box profile and a weather-side head profile of smaller width and having on either side of the head profile a vertically extending seal retaining groove in the weather-side box profile surface, while lower and upper horizontal seal retaining grooves are provided in the cross member on the weather side.
Such an arrangement is disclosed in German Patent Specification No. 3,040,642. Although this previously known structure has proven successful, it is relatively complex to manufacture and assemble since milled-out portions are necessary in the post profile. Furthermore, the sealing proves problematical, particularly in the corner regions.